Raccooned
"Raccooned" is the second segment of the eighth episode of Big City Greens (though it is the eighth episode in the series' chronology). Synopsis Raccoons move into the house and refuse to leave. Plot With Gramma Alice having nightmares, Cricket and Bill head into the garage to look for her teddy bear. While Bill takes a methodological approach to finding it, Cricket is too excitable and ends up finding it first. They also encounter raccoons which Alice had tried to get rid of years ago only for them to be hiding out in the garage, "getting stronger". They scare the raccoons out of the garage, but they scamper into the house where they begin causing a ruckus. Bill then decides to leave a trap using a cage and a cracker with peanut butter on it. The trap nearly works, but Cricket's impatience causes the raccoon to get away and he and Bill decide to compete with each other to capture the raccoons, with Tilly's help of course. Bill tries setting up numerous, complicated traps while Cricket builds himself a lasso with a watering hose to trap the raccoons. Ultimately, both of their ideas continue to clash with one another. Tilly in the meantime, "becomes" one of them and tries to communicate with the raccoons by finding their weaknesses. The raccoons wake up Alice and she takes up arms to fend them off. During the commotion, a big raccoon gets simultaneously caught by Cricket and Bill and an argument breaks out. The raccoon screeches loud enough for the raccoons all over Big City to come to the house and they kick out the Green family. Cricket and Bill argue once again, but Alice and Tilly convince the two that they need to work together. The family break back into their home and proceed to effectively round up the raccoons in all their own unique ways. When Cricket and Bill compliment each other's work, the lead raccoon kidnaps Tilly and they use a special maneuver to capture the raccoon and save Tilly. Cricket and Bill head to the park where they make up and proceed to free the raccoons. Unfortunately, the raccoons move beyond the park and start rampaging throughout Big City causing massive damage. A lone raccoon then jump scares the screen. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Dee Bradley Baker as Raccoons Trivia * The raccoons are unusually smart for the Greens. Either that, or the Greens were simply incompetent to take care of them. * Due to the strange airing order of episodes, this episode should "technically" take place after "Space Chicken" as Cricket was still introducing himself to the neighbors in that episode. * Alice apparently keeps her sword under the floorboards in this episode. * Tilly's raccoon hat is similar to Davy Crockett's. * Moral: It's important to settle your differences and work together. External links * Raccooned on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes